User blog:SuperHedgehog03/The Secret of Nicholas, part 1
It was early spring in the forest. Most days were cold, and many Pokemon resorted to hiding in caves or holes. But a few Pokemon did not. Most Fire types didn't need to huddling up for warmth. After all, they usually generated their own heat. And many intelligent Pokemon preferred not to be associated with the more feral types; they tended to make elaborate dens. This was not the case for a young Vulpix. He was intelligent, and a Fire type, but being cold wasn't the only thing he was concerned about. It was the afternoon, when many predators would be keeping watch until nightfall. After nightfall, everything was fair game. As such, Vulpix (who was not a native to the forest) wanted to find shelter as soon as possible. It seemed like only a few moments before the sun had gone beneath the mountains. The Mightyenas howled and everyone in the forest who had a right mind was in their dens, caves and nests. The exception to this rule, of course, was Vulpix. He was above a cliff ledge looking over a lower part of the forest, scanning for any caves to stay in. He had no sooner turned around to look somewhere else, then a Mightyena leaped out of a bush. He was clearly inexperienced, seeing how he hadn't attacked when the Vulpix was closer to the bush, but nevertheless was a threat. Vulpix attempted to dodge past him, but the Mightyena pounced on him. He looked down at his prey, savoring the look of fear on Vulpix’s face. Due to this act of cockiness, he was unaware of the Umbreon lurking nearby. Said Umbreon, after lurching closer, tackled the Mightyena to the ground. The Umbreon clearly had the advantage, and, after a small scuffle, threw him off the nearby cliff. The Umbreon looked off the ledge, clearly unsatisfied. The Vulpix walked closer to the Umbreon. “Hello,” he said, “How are… you?” The Umbreon turned around at alarming speed. “Hello,” he said, “My name is Nicholas.” He stopped talking, clearly waiting for a response. Vulpix responded, “Do you have a shelter I can stay in?” Nicholas stared off into the night sky, replying, “If you do not have a place to stay, I can take you to mine.” Vulpix complied to what Nicholas said. “Then follow me.” He started north, as Vulpix followed him. They moved like this, at a pace between walking and running, until they came across a cave. Vulpix looked across the entrance, which wasn’t adorned with anything, but which, to him, was beautiful all the same. “This is my home,” said Nicholas, and they both walked inside. Inside was a cave very well fit for a home. It was small, and cozy, and there was a bed of leaves nearby. On the wall, there was a cloth hanging over a hole. Nicholas told him, “That is my room. Please do not disturb me in there.” Vulpix did not care to go in his room. “That,” said Nicholas, “is your bed. I am going to sleep.” He walked through the hole that was covered with a cloth. Vulpix walked over to the bed, and laid down. He stayed awake for a few minutes, thinking about his current situation. He thought of Nicholas, his new friend, and of the cave home he was currently staying in. Soon enough, however, he went to sleep, ending his day on a high note. Category:Blog posts